someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Isn't This Fun?
Now, some say that their game was haunted, or that they've seen Slender-man, or that someone was in them. Well, I wouldn't say that's all necessarily untrue. You see... I've seen something odd myself, when I least expected it. Even though I thought it was all a fake... Day 1 of My findings: I've recently seen a glitch on a couple games I like to play, that were very alike. It started when I was playing Minecraft. When I ran out of wood, I went to get more, everything seemed fine and dandy, still thinking about the possible sightings of Herobrine. Unfortunately, I have not once encountered it yet. So when I was in a jungle, with my loyal iron axe I climbed on the vines to one of the trees and got on top. I eventually started to chop down the tree when I heard a familiar noise. It was the noise of a nether portal. That noise gave me the chills. I have recently started the game 30 minutes ago, getting more wood for shelter, I haven't even dug under ground. I found the iron axe in a chest. The noise I heard wasn't right, it started to get deeper over time. I looked around, frantically. There was no portal to be seen, to be destroyed and forgotten about. Suddenly, after about 45 seconds of panicking, right when I was going to run away to my shelter, I heard a loud, ghast- like shriek. The sound wouldn't stop, and it was making my ears ring. I tried turning the volume down, but it would stop. So I turned my Xbox off and waited. There was no more noise, it was gone. I took a deep breath, and decided to get a drink of water and forget about it. Day 2 of My Findings: I got on my Xbox once more and looked at the games I could play. When I looked at Minecraft, I remembered the incident that happened yesterday, so I played Skyrim instead. There is a small confession I have to make, and that's that I may have cheated... and made what you call god armor, so now, I can one-shot everything that's in my way. I prefer archery when it comes to this game, and I love to sneak up on things and just kill them! Automatic dragon soul! Anyways, I got a quest to clear out a bandit camp, which, of course, will obviously be easy. As I approached the camp, I was sneaking, and I noticed that there was a unfamiliar Dragon location. I stopped sneaking and decided to clear the bandit camp later, and go to the location. Eventually I was close enough to make the grey mountain shape at the top of my screen to white, indicating that I've discovered it. I wait to see what this place was called. At the top of the screen, it showed the words,"Isn't this fun?" I stared until it slowly faded away. I quickly looked at my map and noticed that the location 'Isn't this fun?' was no where to be seen. My curiosity won over my fear, and I decided to go on to the location, and see if there was a dragon. When I was a the top, I noticed the was a dragon, but it was dead. I got closer, and there was no soul coming out. I noticed there was the sound of a dragon word near. Disappointment started to turn into excitement as I looked around. I then saw a wall and sprinted to it. I ran to the glowing word and stared until it was done. There were no words at the top saying that a word was learned. I quick went to my magic menu and scrolled down to shouts. There were no words, but a grey box when I looked at one of the shouts. I checked the description, and it said, "Isn't this fun?" I had to have stared at these words for a good 3 minutes. I got out of the menu and I heard someone yell,"Stop! Murderer!" This voice sounded like a guard, due to his accent. When I turned around, he said,"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people. What say you in your defense?" Confused, I looked at what I could say, but there was only one option. I said,"Isn't this fun?" He looked at me, and backed away. All of a sudden, he died, for no reason. Then my screen went black for a split second and then when it was back to the game, everything on my screen was covered in blood. It stayed like this. I didn't know that this game was that violent.... It stayed red. It must have froze. Was this related to what happened yesterday? I shook my head in confusion and turned my Xbox off and ran out of my room. Day 3 of My Discovery: Today, I was quick about getting on my console because I wanted to find out what was happening. I decided to play Portal 2. I haven't played this game yet and I've recently bought it. I always liked still alive, but never really had the money for the sequel until now. When I opened up the game, I noticed that it was taking a VERY long time to load, but I patiently waited. Then I suddenly saw a core appear on the screen. "Hello." the core said. Jokingly, I said 'Hello' back. But then the core replied,"Thanks, usually the subjects ignore me thinking that this is a joke." I stared at the screen, frozen. "Is something wrong?" the core said,"I thought this was fun!" then I stared at the core coldly."F-Fun?" I stammered, rubbing my eyes hoping this was a dream. "Yes, fun! It's fun when you just get rid of them" the core replied cheerfully."Them?" I asked."Well of course, don't you remember? Go look in your kitchen!" I ran through the hallway, and the first thing I saw was "This is so fun" in blood all over the walls. The words echoed in my head. I started to walk slower. I started to breathe heavy. Then there was and opening leading to the kitchen. When I was at the entrance, I stopped, frozen. "No..." I whispered. I saw two people. Dead. Two grown-ups... those two people... were my parents. Angry, and startled, I dashed back to the room. "What did you do to my parents?!" I yelled at the T.V.. "Oh, what did I do?" The core said,"I see, you like me..." I cursed at the core and said."Of course I don't! You killed my parents, didn't you?!" It was hard to believe that a video game would do this, but it was also weird that a video game was talking to me. I was scared and startled, I didn't know what to do, other than yell at the T.V. Finally the core seemed to get angry. "I didn't kill them you dumb, worthless subject, you did! You did it, and I thought you liked it, and..." the core looked around, and sighed. "...I thought that we could be friends... I ignored the 'friend' part and said,"But, I didn't kill my parents, I would never want to... and..." I trailed off, and started bursting into tears. "Why?!" I yelled."Maybe.... a little video-proof will help?" the core chuckled. Then the screen faded away for a few seconds, and numbers, a red dot, and a date started to appear. I stopped crying. Out of curiosity, I watched.00:00 appeared at first, but it started ticking second, by second. By the red dot in the other corner, I could see in all caps,'REC.' That.... meant it was recording something... I noticed something else. The date said Oct. 10, 2013..... Three days ago... was the tenth... Suddenly, I heard whispers from the T.V. "Tomorrow's her birthday." Mom said. "We need to surprise her, when she wakes." Dad said. Mom sighed and whispered,"Well, I'll get the cake ready in a couple of hours, you hang up the-" Suddenly, there was a creak of a door in the background. "Shhh! I think she's awake, hide the banners, and get her a glass, of water, quick!" Mom said urgently. I smiled, slightly, forgetting what happened a minute ago. I love my parents... "Mommy? Daddy?" a voice- my voice echoed. "I love you!" I heard something... Like two blades, rubbing against each other. The nice reminded me of school, but still gave me a chill when I realized what I was was hearing. 'Snip' 'Snip' The noise got louder, and closer to the camera. "Oh my... Is... something wrong? What happened?" Dad said, backing away. "I looove you!" I said. The snipping stopped. I shut my eyes, even covered them with my hands. The nice that now came from the T.V. was unbearable, as I heard Mom shrieking in fear, and Dad, screaming in pain. I then heard,"Why!? Why?!" coming from both of them."This is so fun, Daddy!" I said. The screaming from Dad started to fade away."You're turn, Mommy!" I said, and that's when I had enough."Stop it, now! Stop the video! Please!" I screamed, still covering my eyes."Is something wrong?" The core said. I slowly uncovered my eyes. The screen was pitch white. "I'm sorry," the core said."the world has to be this way... Except..." The core appeared now, and looked at me."E-except... what?" I was still sobbing. "I can make it all stop... But only if you come with me." the core, said, in a welcoming way. I rubbed my eyes. I got up. I started to inch towards the T.V."Just come through, it'll be okay." the core said soothingly, as I brushed my hand through the T.V. Then, as soon as I was through, I heard sobbing. "She's gone.... Why did she have to go?" I turned around, and I saw Mom and Dad putting everything in my room in brown boxes. "What? Mommy, Daddy! I'm right here!" They ignored me. "Mom! Please! Help!" still no answer, they just continued packing up. "They're not your parents, anymore." a voice said."And you don't belong to them anymore, either. You belong to us. Forever." Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Minecraft Category:Portal Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Creepypastas